So Dysfunctional
by like damn
Summary: Auslly AU. One minute he was separating them because of their arguing, the next minute he was separating the two for other reasons. "I booked the track for this afternoon, jackass." "I wouldn't be here if you did, princess." "Don't call me princess."


**A/N:** I don't know what this is. I kind of rushed it and it's kind of different? Who knows. There might be more Soccer Captain!Ally and Football Captain!Austin in the future. THIS WAS FUN.

I also don't know how soccer fields/football fields work in the states so since this is fanfiction, we'll pretend they're two separate fields lol.

Austin & Ally _**are**_ AU. Writing them made me laugh but this is unedited and I'll fix it later. But anyway review /fave please.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>So Dysfunctional<strong>

They were at it again.

Both teams groaned loudly as they watched both captains of different sports had the screaming match of the century for what seemed to be the umpteenth since Senior Year started, three months ago.

"_I_ booked the track for this afternoon, jackass."

"I wouldn't be here if you did, _princess._"

"_Don't_ call me princess-"

"Do you want me to call you babe instea-"

"Austin! I specifically told Coach Simmons that we have the track today-"

"What the fuck for? You guys need the damn soccer field not the track-"

"We're running laps today," Carrie piped up interrupting the two before she cowered back sheepishly when they both glared in her general direction. "Just saying…"

"Dude," Dez interrupted, clapping a hand on the Quarterback's shoulder, "We don't even need the track, what's the big deal?"

The brunette looked up at the blonde with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah Moon," she said smugly as she crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow challengingly. "What's the big deal?"

Austin glared at the tiny girl, his nose flaring a bit. He had just about a foot over the girl before him and to most it would be intimidating but to her? Never.

Never in the many years had he known her, especially the last three. The star Quarterback was anything but intimidating however there was only one girl in all of Marino High who could push him over the edge just by speaking.

"Scared we'd ruin your practice? Don't fret, I wouldn't be caught dead interrupting your practice," she added sarcastically. "Seeing you boys run around in tights is something no one on my team wants to see-"

"Well," Trish interrupted, looking at her boyfriend who winked at her, "Jace does look good in tights, Al."

Ally threw a look at her best friend who rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to lie!" Trish defended.

Austin looked down at the brunette and huffed, "Like you're a sight for sore eyes," he chuckled lowly as Ally scoffed, "That's not what Gavin Young told me last night," she smirked, looking over at said boy, whose eyes widened in fear as he looked at Austin. Ally bit her lip with a smile and waved her fingers at him, Austin immediately seething between the two.

"Dude, it's not what it-"

The Quarterback raised a hand to silence him and Gavin stumbled back a bit, Dallas catching him, trying not to laugh. Poor Gavin had just moved to Miami from Tennessee for his senior year a few months ago and it only took him two seconds to know to never to get in between both Austin and Ally.

It was a war you didn't want to get in between or be a part of.

And Gavin _really_ didn't want die today.

"You think you're so funny, Dawson," Austin shook his head and Ally crossed her arms, "I'm hilarious, Moon. Almost as hilarious as your middle name, _Monica_."

Both teams went silent as Ally uttered the six letter word that was absolutely _banned _from uttering.

No one was allowed to say it. It was basically forbidden.

But of course, Ally being herself, always loved to push Austin's buttons. And she always seemed to get away with it too.

"You little-"

A loud whistle interrupted their stare down and both captains looked over, seeing Coach Simmons with a hand on his hip.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"Moon won't share the damn field!" Ally accused.

"Well Dawson's being a flat out bitch!" Austin countered back as the brunette huffed.

Coach Simmons pinched the bridge of his nose and wondered why on earth they were always like this. One minute he was separating them because of their arguing, the next minute he was separating the two for other reasons. He liked them, they were two of his most promising students and very talented in their sport but he really did not get paid enough to do this five days a week.

"Are we going to go through this every single time? Dawson, stop harassing Moon. I didn't agree for you to have the track just to make his life miserable," Coach stated as Ally's jaw dropped slightly. Austin smirked and Coach turned to him, "And Moon," he continued causing Austin's smirk to falter, "I didn't give Dawson the track just so _you_ can harass her. You both can work together. Both of you grow up. We have championships to worry about so get your asses in gear. No more arguing. Do I make myself clear?"

The two teens mumbled and Coach raised an eyebrow, "Do. I. Make. My. Self. Clear?" he repeated.

"Yes, Coach."

"Good," Coach nodded, "Now get to practice."

With another glare towards each other, Austin turned away and headed towards the field with his team and Coach, putting his helmet on and not looking back.

Ally watched his retreating back and rolled her eyes, looking at her team. "Alright, let's-"

"Wait, Dawson!" Austin called out and the brunette turned around, glaring at the blonde boy, "What now?!" she asked, crossing her arms, the look of annoyance etched on her perfectly sculpted face.

Smirking, he took off his helmet and sauntered over to her, his helmet dropping to the ground before he wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pressed his lips to hers. She immediately responded and wrapped her arms around his neck, melting into his arms as the other was placed on her hip.

"Moon! Dawson! Just because I said no more arguing doesn't mean you both could make out in the middle of the damn field!" Coach's voice boomed and the two separated, blushing.

"I'll see you tonight?" he asked haughtily, looking down at her flushed face. Unable to find her voice, Ally nodded breathlessly and he chuckled, sending her a wink as his features softened and he gave her a smile, "I love you, stubborn."

Ally blushed, before trying to regain her composure, "I love you too, asshole," she rolled her eyes and he smirked again, kissing the corner of her mouth lovingly and saluted at her as he walked backwards, grabbing his helmet and running back to practice.

The brunette let out a breath, smiling slightly as she pursed her lips together and turned on her heel, jumping when she saw the knowing looks on her team's face.

"Oh, Ally..." Trish shook her head, laughter escaping her lips. Carrie giggled beside her.

"What?"

"You guys are the most dysfunctional couple ever," Kira said blankly. Ally blushed and shook her head, "Shut up," she spoke before looking back at the boys on the field, catching Austin's eye as he winked at her. Giving him another smile she turned back to her team.

"Alright, ladies. Let's do those laps."


End file.
